The Other Side Of Me
by Davey13
Summary: This is a small short fanfic i thought of and just had to write it. Its about a funny conversation i had with a fellow awesome amazing yet talented writer haha.  Anyways i dedicate this fic to Simonsevilleluvsme. enjoy


**DAvEy: HEY GUYS WATS UP. HERE IS A SMALL PRETTY FUNNY  
SHORT STORY I GOT IN MIND. ITS A TRUE STORY BY THE WAY.  
****THIS ONE I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING ABOUT A CONVERSATION  
ABOUT ME AND AN AWESOME WONDERFUL WRITER. THERE I GO AGAIN.  
LOL. I MADE IT ALVITTANY BECAUSE OF THE CONSTANT CONVERSATION.  
I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT. I JUST ADDED A LITTLE MORE  
DETAIL ABOUT ALVIN AND BRITTANY LIKING  
EACH OTHER. OR ELSE WHATS TH POINT RIGHT.  
SO I HOPE YOU READ REVIEW AND ENJOY THIS  
SHORT FIC. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN AATC/BATC.**

**NOTE: ALVIN IS 15 BRITTANY IS 14. And They are in cartoon form.**

**ENJOY-**

**DAvEy(= **

The Other Side Of Me

Just a normal day in the life of Alvin Seville. Just being bored watching tv as always on a Saturday afternoon.  
He was really bored he wished something would happen even a car crash or something. Until his cellphone rang

"Hello"  
"Hi Alvin"  
"Hi Britt whats up."  
"Nothing much i was wondering if we can hangout today."  
"Sure come over to my house today."  
"Okay i'll see you in a little."  
"Okay Britt bye."  
"Bye"

Alvin hanged up and continued to watch tv. Five minutes later his door bell rang  
He got up and went to open it.

"Hi Brittany" "Hi Alvin." "Come on in."

The Chipette stepped inside the Seville's house and headed to were Alvin was sitting at.

"What are you watching." "So random crap i found on tv."

The show Alvin was watching about how people propose to each other.

"This show is pretty stupid i mean the guy was dating like four chicks." Said Alvin.

"Change the channel then." Said Brittany.

Alvin began to flip the channels very fast until he gave up and threw the controller on the floor."

"There's nothing on today."

"Well let's do something else."

"Like what? What is there to do around here."

"I don't know like ride a bike or something."

"It's too hot."

"Alvin It's the middle of fall how is it hot."

"I don't know I'm just bored."

"Well we can play a game." Suggested Brittany.

"What kind of game?" asked Alvin.

"Well i don't know."

"Okay well you're awesome" said Alvin.

Brittany was kind of shocked.

"We should call this game the awesome game." Said Brittany.

"Hey yeah your right." Said Alvin.

"So Your Awesome." Said Alvin.

"No Your awesome" Said Brittany.

"No your awesome" Said Alvin

"No you would be the awesome one" Said Brittany.

"No You Are The Amazing Person" Said Alvin.

"No you are amazing you're the amazing one to call me an amazing person". Said Brittany.

"No no no ur amazing I can go at this forever too you your amazing in every way." Said Alvin who was now blushing.

Brittany was blushing as well.

"I hate to say this Alvin, but, you are amazing one."

"Nope your The amazing most awesome person" Said Alvin.

"No YOU are the amazing most awesome person." said Brittany.

"No no you are the amazing and wonderful most awesome-est person" Said Alvin.

"No no no YOU are the amazing and wonderful most awesome-est person" Said Brittany.

"No it's you...You are the amazing one the awesome one" said Alvin.

"Nope. You are the amazing one and the awesome one" Said Brittany.

"No you are. You are beyond amazing and awesome put together!" Said Alvin.

"No no no no no. YOU are beyond amazing and awesome put together" Said Brittany.

"No no no no lol you are all that put together plus Beyond and infinte put together" said Alvin.

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin, tsk tsk tsk...YOU are the amazing most awesome-est person, plus infinity and beyond, and the entire universe. Betcha can't beat that." Said Brittany.

"Sure I can. Brittany you seethe most wonderful awesome-est most amazing best friend plus the universe and infinte plus beyond! Ha! Beat That" Said Alvin.

"I can do wayyyyyy better. Alvin, you are the most wonderful, amazing, awesome-est person, writer, and best friend plus the universe, infinity and beyond AND the whole planet! Beat That!" Said Brittany.

"Nope in can beat that. Brittany you are the most incredible most wonderful awesome-est best friend and Unique person in the entire universe plus infinite and beyond and all nine planets. Said Alvin.

"I can do better Alvin you are the most amazing, awesome-est, coolest, most talented best friend/writer/super unique person in the entire universe plus infinity and beyond and all the stars in the universe"

"No, I can do better. You are the most wonderful, awesome-est, amazing, most coolest, being a best friend plus super ultra mega unique person in the world plus the universe, infinity, beyond,  
the milky way, all the stars, all the planets, and everything else living, nonliving, and dead. HA! Beat that." Said Brittany.

"Nope you are the most wonderful awesome-est talented singer beyond unique beyond friendly and totally talented and beyond the univierse planets infinte and beyond plus the whole milkey way with non living things and livings by the 7 oceans with the nine planets and alien planets." Said Alvin.

"No no no...YOU are the most awesome-est most talented most hilarious most amazing person plus you're super duper ultra mega unique and a super duper ultra mega unique friend plus infinity, beyond, the 7 oceans, all the stars, plus the whole milky way, plus every living, nonliving, and dead thing, plus the universe, plus the entire population on earth." Said Brittany.

"Nope you are the most awesome-est most talented most beautiful-ist most amazing person plus you're a super ultra unique friend plus infinity, beyond, the 7 oceans, all the stars, plus the whole milky way, plus every living, nonliving, plus nine planets plus alien plants plus a whole new earth." Alvin Said.

Brittany blushed again at what he said.

"_If He/She Only Knew" Thought Alvin And Brittany._

"Nope, YOU are the most awesome-est most talented most hilarious most amazing most handsome-est person plus you're a super duper ultra mega infinty and beyond unique friend plus infinity, beyond, the 7 oceans, all the stars, the whole milky way, plus every living, nonliving thing, plus all the alien planets plus a new earth plus all the planets and their plantes and their moons." Said Brittany.

"No no no you are the most awesome-est ultra talented most amazing and pretty-est person plus your super ultra infinity and beyond ultra unique friend plus beyond the 7 oceans plus all planets stars and the whole milky way (i like that chocolate) plus everything alive dead aliens planets plus all of jupiter rings moon and all planets moon. your like the most wonderful-lest person ive ever met." Alvin Said.

They both stared into their eyes and leaned little by little. Once they both reached their lips they kissed and had one of the most romantic most passionate kiss ever.

Alvin and Brittany felt sparks fly.

"HAHA okay okay, i give in cause one because i cant come up with anything else, and two all thats true." Said Brittany.

" So I win" Alvin Said.

"No you don't I just don't have anything more to say." Brittany Said.

"So i Win"

"No you don't Alvin."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

'No"

Alvin kissed her again to shut her up.

* * *

**DAvEy: Well i Hoped You enjoyed this little story. This Was a great conversation by the way. excluding the romance part but still a funny yet awesome conversation with an awesome writer haha. **

**Quick note im going to upload the last chapter of Random Alvinette today or tomorrow im so excited! Okay haha Bye Guys!**


End file.
